Find Yourself
by Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor
Summary: this story is about Hermione and her two daughters, narcissa and clair, and her son ,Tommy. they are in hidding be couse The Dark Lord wants them. But little did they know that Narcissa and Tommys dad is the last person they would think.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: The Capture**

**~ this story is about Hermione and her two daughters, narcissa and clair, and her son ,Tommy. they are in hidding be couse The Dark Lord wants them. But little did they know that Narcissa and Tommys dad is the last person they would think. Just to let you know i have other storys on youtube so i may only upload once a week or maybe every two weeks weth school going on.~**

Hermiones pov~

I was sitting in my livingroom listening to my daughters fight about makeup and boys. my son tommy was on the floor playing with his army men. My girls are 14,there names are Narcissa and clair. i named Narcissa after her fathers mother, she has curly, blond hair and is the spitting image of her father. Tommy has the same father. clair has brown, straight hair with blue and red strips in it, her father was harry Potter, but You-Know-who. i looked up at the clock and saw it was 9:32. Tommys bed time,

"Come on tommy, bed time. girls i dont want yelling or fighting when i put tommy to bed." i tolled them

"yes, mum" narcissa replided back to me

i put tommy to bed and then i went to my bed. it was strange how all that was on my mind was him. i loved him, but hes gone i just have to get over it. i keep hoping he will show up at my front door one day,

**Narcissas pov ~**

i love having a sister that is the same age as you, only 9 month age difference, were half-sisters and like the same things and get along ok. we had a fight a little while ago, but we made up. i was laying on the couch and she was on the loveseat with her legs hanging over the armrest. we both fell asleep and as always i dreamt of meeting my father one day.

**Dracos pov ~**

we finilly found them. Mud-Blood and her stupid family. the live in some muggle town. when we got there we opened the door and we saw the kliving room. ther were two girls in there that looked to be about 14.

we started to hear noises coming for down stairs. we got down there and saw...

**~ im sorry that it is short i have school tomarrow and in very tired. ill have part two up soon. plz comment! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Capture Part One**

**~again im sorry the last one was short heres part 2. im hoping this one will be longer i only have 2 hours. and i messed up in the first story . harry potter is Claires dad but The dark Lord killed him .~**

**Dracos pov ~**

we finilly found them. Mud-Blood and her stupid family. the live in some muggle town. when we got there we opened the door and we saw the kliving room. ther were two girls in there that looked to be about 14.

we started to hear noises coming for down stairs. we got down there and saw the most messy room. it was cleaning its seft up. Pellows, and a bunch of other stuff flying around the room cleaning its self up.

"Well then" blaise said putting away his wand.

"shh..." Pansy shushed us, "hear that ?" she asked

"sounds like a little boy saying 'mommy' " i said

we walked up the stairs and i held my hand up to tell them to stop. i popped my head around the courner to see the dark haired girl standing in front of the blonde one that was asleep on the couch, with a little boy in superman pjs one.

" Narcissa, wake up" the girl said putting the boy on the loveseat

Narcissa thats my mothers name ,wow, this i weird .the other girl just moaned and turned her back to her.

"Narcissa, Tommy needs a bath come on get up" the dark haired girl said shaking her. still didnt wake up. the girl grabbed a pellow and hit her in the head.

"OWW!" Narcissa said as she shot up.

"NARCISSA MALFOY COME ON !" she yelled

i could hear nothing after Malfoy. she has my blonde hair just like me, grey eyes just like me, and she looks just like me. Tommy looks alot like me too. but they cant be. its been almost 14 years but there was 7th year. i was to mad. i went down the hall and found hermiones bed room and grabbed her hair and pulled her off the bed and she started screaming.

"MALFOY LET ME GO!" she screamed a just draged her to the livingroom to see Pansy had Narcissa, she was tring to get out of her grip. Blaise had the other girl and she was tring to get away to. crab and goyle were tring to get the screaming little boy that was running around. he came and hugged hermiones legs. i let her go and she picked him up.

"what the bloddy hell are you all doing here !" she screamed

"nows not the time and place, come on" I said, but then Narcissa was gone. claire and Granger just rolled ther eyes.

"Come on Narcissa. nows not the time to do that." Claire said looking up. Then things started to fly off shelfa and crash into wall. Claire, Tommy, and Granger justacted as if this was normal. Then water came and hit claire in the back of the head she looked up.

"Is all this really necessary Narcissa. your going to kill yourself !" clarie yelled

"Honey, this isn't worth it! Your over using it , your not strong or old enough ,yet!" Granger screamed. then things stopped and Narcissa appered.

"What the hell! i was having fun. " she said throwing her hands in the air

" Narcissa Jean Malfoy do you know how dangerous that was." Granger said to her

" looked like fun" claire mummbled

"Claire Lily Potter on lip" she said

"well" clair mummbled

I grabbed grangers arm and we appered in front of malfoy manor. Blaise took Narcissa and Claire to the dungons. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goile went off some where , and I took Granger to my room. i turned to her and saw she still had Tommy in her arms.

" Are you gonna kill us ? " he asked me.

" Tommy !" hermione said

" Narcissa Jean Malfoy, Clair Lily Potter, Granger really. you gonna stand here and tell me that Narcissas my daughter and claire is Potter's. next thing your gonna tell me is that Tommys my son to." I said almost shouting at her.

" He is." she said with a tear in her eye

"What?" i yelled steping closer to her, she steped back.

"hes your son, his names DracoTommy Malfoy Jr. I had Narcissa and Claire when i was in my fourth year at Hogwarts, thats why i left and dumblore tolled every one my Aunt Amy died. then I had Tommy after seventh year. My mom took care of Narcissa and Claire while i was at school" she said not looking away. i was shocked and angry. But then i had a feeling wash over me, i hadn't felt it sence 7th year. i looked over at Hermione and saw that she had tears slipping down her face and Tommy had his head on her shoulder. i felt like I had to comfort her. She was crying becouse of me. I was Hurting her. Wait, why do i care she had to of my kids and didnt tell me. wait 7th year saw almost 11 years ago, tommy looks like hes 2.

"why do the girls look of age and Tommy only look 2. 4th year was 14 years ago" i asked

"the girls are 14" she said

"7th year was 11 years ago, Tommys 2 " i said

"Tommy was born with aging cancer hes still in the middle of treatment. he just needs two more and hes curd." she said. My son is sick and im gonna keep they prisoner. I may not be the nicest gut in the world but hes my son, im not gonna let him die. I wnt over to ther wal and tapped it with my wand and a door appered i opened it and ther was a guest room.

"you can leave him in here i want to talk to you"

she put him in the room and he ran and started to jump on the big bed.i closed the door.

" Are you?" she asked but i was confused

" Are you what?"

"Gonna kill us"

**Narcissas pov~**

God i hate this.

"Can i please try, I mean i can get us out of here " i was begging claire to let me us the air element to get us out of here.

"ok, one time if it doesnt work this is the last time you bring it up" she said giving me the I-dont-think-this-will-work look.

she grabbed my hand and i closed my eyes to consontrate. next thing i know were in a room with my mum and that blond headed guy .

"how did you all get up here" he asked me

"Im a keeper of element" i said

he looked at mum " Tommys sick, Narcissas a keeper, next you'll tell me claire can talk to snakes" he said

" bingo " we all said at the same time

" you talk to snakes!"

"yes"

"well this day just got wierder" i said

" they all looked at me and said "ya. think"

**~ok, this chapter was longer. if you dont get the title and how it goes with the story, dont worry you will find out soon. please review it will mean alot to me and mean faster chapters ! PEACE LOVE HAPPIENESS ~**


	3. Note

Hi guys. So I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. I'm just fed up with so many personal problems right now. I've been writing, but on paper, so all I have to do is type and upload. I'm trying the best I can with my Fanfiction, YouTube, Family, Friends, and school…. I've just come to a point where I need a break. So, I've decided to put some of my stories up for grabs. Meaning if you want to take any of my stories and write it yourself you can, but only the one's I list at the bottom. But if you do take any of my stories, please PM me first. The following are the only ones up for grab:

Find yourself

Finding Hermione and Ginny

Bad Boyz and Perfect Girls Or Are they- But I'm still gonna try to write it!

And my best friends will be posting Idea's for story's you are welcome to use. But my friend Cat said she wants you to PM if you decide to write one.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm in shit right now. And I promise I will make it up to you

-Hannah

BTW~~~~ Abby's moved so she may not write much, but she will write some!


End file.
